


Burial

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poor Erik, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Erik pays a visit home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Apocalypse' nor am I profiting off this.

The house is shockingly quiet. No animals gather outside, but scurry furiously at his footsteps crunching over frozen grass. A squirrel pauses, glancing back at him as it plucks something up. 

"I suppose I should give a proper burial, but what do I say? Where do I even put them?" 

A headstone made from rocks is hardly anything. Nothing for his marriage, his family. 

But would it better than nothing at all? 

"Do I put them here?"

Surely nobody would touch their property knowing what happened? Surely nobody could want this place now? 

The squirrel chatters, and it sounds disappointed as it scampers off.


End file.
